It's just an Ordinary Love
by Yuki-Naoki
Summary: Rivaille, murid yang hanya memikirkan belajar akhirnya mempunyai sesuatu yang mengubah hidupnya. (Summary Failed) [Author baru yang sebelumnya adalah Silent Reader, jadi masih belum bisa membuat cerita yang bagus]


_**Saat itu adalah hari dimana hidupku mulai berubah.**_

_**Hidup yang membosankan berubah menjadi menyenangkan**_.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya saya

Saya Author baru. Sebelumnya adalah Silent Reader. Jadi maafkan saya kalau ada yang salah seperti typo, OOC, penuh dengan _conversation_, gaya bahasa yang aneh dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

"Rivaille!" Panggil seorang siswi –atau mungkin siswa— yang memakai kacamata sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Pihak yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menggangguku Hanji?"

"Hahaha. Maafkan aku, tapi bisa kah kau membawakan tumpukan kertas ini ke Erwin?"

Rivaille, siswa populer di Sina High School. Tidak ada yang bisa melampaui pendidikan serta kemampuannya dalam olahraga. Wajah tampannya membuat para siswi terpesona walau sikap yang dingin dan tatapan seperti tembok. Yah… dia ada satu kekurangan yaitu, pendek.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabnya dingin lalu meninggalkan Hanji begitu saja.

Hanji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Temannya itu memang sulit diajak bekerja sama. Hanji pun membawa tumpukan kertas itu ke Ruang OSIS, meletakkannya dimeja sang Ketua OSIS, Erwin Smith.

"Terima kasih Hanji." Ucap Erwin yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen lainnya.

"Yah sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong Rivaille jahat banget sih! Dia nggak mau bantu aku bawa kertas-kertas ini!" Rengek Hanji.

"Bukankah Rivaille ada kegiatan baru?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya si kacamata sambil duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari meja Erwin.

"Wah wah. Ternyata Rivaille begitu mengrahasiakannya."

.

.

.

2 Bulan yang lalu, di Sina High School.

Rivaille menjalankan waktu-waktunya seperti biasa. Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang juniornya yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan saat murid-murid menjalankan klub mereka.

Saat itu sang Junior sedang mencari buku sejarah, namun tidak menemukannya. Ia pun bertanya kepada petugas perpustakaan. Petugas perpustakaan saat itu adalah Rivaille. Rivaille yang sebenarnya malas, memberitahu letak buku sejarah yang si Junior cari. Si Junior mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, Rivaille hanya diam dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Junior itu kembali ke Rivaille dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" Tanya Rivaille ketus.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membaca kalau tidak ada orang yang menemaniku dihadapanku." Jawab si Junior dengan senyuman, "Apalagi disini hanya ada kita berdua."

"…" Rivaille tidak merespon. Ia membaca –terkadang menatap sebentar si Junior—.

Detik jam serta teriakan pemain dari klub baseball lah yang menemani mereka. Belum satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Baru kali ini Rivaille merasa ada yang janggal didalam dirinya, tidak biasanya dia merasa perasaan ini. Setiap kali dia melihat si Junior, ia merasa bahwa sang Junior sangatlah manis, apalagi saat wajahnya yang serius membaca.

"Oi. Namamu." Ucap Rivaille membuka topik.

"E-Eren Jeager."

Eren Jeager yah. Nama yang menarik.

"Kelas?"

"10-4." Lagi-lagi keheningan terjadi.

"Bo-boleh saya tahu nama senpai?" Masih membaca bukunya, ia menjawab.

"Rivaille."

"…Nama keluarga?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak ada keluarga." Eren langsung terdiam, sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah." Ujarnya. Bocah ini mudah ditebak, batin Rivaille.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Baca kembali ke buku mu." Perintah Rivaille dan seperti anak penurut, Eren langsung berpaku kepada bukunya. Melihat hal itu, Rivaille juga kembali membaca buku. Diam-diam dia tersenyum tipis, **sangat tipis.**

.

.

.

'_Sekolah akan ditutup dalam 15 menit lagi. Harap murid-murid dan guru-guru yang masih didalam sekolah, dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Sekali lagi…'_

Rivaille pun bangkit dari kursinya. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun begitu melihat Eren yang tertidur dengan kepala diatas kedua tangan terlipat yang bertumpu dimeja, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Biarlah dia menghabiskan hari ini didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan buku bersama juniornya, apalagi hari ini bukan jam kerjanya. Rivaille menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan _blazer_ dan menyelimuti Eren dengan _blazer_-nya.

Rasanya tidak tepat untuk membangunkan si _brunette. _Itu akan membangunkannya dan Rivaille tidak mau itu.

"Tch! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk dia." Gumam Rivaille.

Hei-hei. Akui saja Rivaille kalau kau tertarik dengan seorang Eren Jeager. Oh kita menemukan satu sifat murid populer ini yaitu, _tsundere_.

.

.

.

"Ah! Aku kesiangan!" Ujar Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun suasananya sunyi sekali, tidak seperti rumahnya. Eren mengambil ponselnya, oh pukul 21.45.

"APA?! Aku bisa dimarahi ibu dan Mikasa!" Ujarnya terkejut. Namun kejutannya tidak berlangsung lama. Tatapan tajam dengan aura menyeramkan didepannya membuat Eren bergidik ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau diam di perpustakaan?!"

"Ma-ma-maaf Senpai. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk teriak." Eren langsung bungkuk meminta maaf. Tanpa memedulikan permintaan maaf dari si _brunette_, Rivaille malah melanjutkan bacaannya.

Eren yang sadar ada sesuatu di punggungnya mengambil benda itu, sebuah _blazer_.

'Senpai… peduli padaku…' Batinnya sambil memeluk benda itu. Sadar akan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak, Eren membalikkan _blazer_ kepada pemiliknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Rivaille mengambilnya secara kasar dan memakainya. Sepertinya dia masih marah.

"Ano… saya pulang dulu ya Senpai." Ucap Eren dengan wajah polos mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Pulang? Yang benar saja. Gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. Apa kau bermaksud untuk memanjat tembok yang 5 kali lebih tinggi dari tinggi mu."

"Ta-tapi nanti ibu dan Mikasa akan marah padaku."

"SMS saja kalau kau nginap dirumah teman." Sifat penurut Eren kembali lagi, dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Rivaille.

Selagi Eren berkutat dengan ponselnya, Rivaille membaca bukunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan semakin terdengar jelas. Sebagai murid yang cekatan, Rivaille menyuruh Eren untuk melompat melewati meja yang membuat memisahkan mereka. Tapi Eren yang _slow respond_ tidak mengerti maksud Rivaille. Rivaille yang kesal menarik tangan Eren, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri ke atas meja lalu lompat. Cepat-cepat Rivaille menariknya –lagi— ke kolong meja.

_Cklek!_

Suara pintu terbuka. Seorang _security _sekolah sedang memeriksa setiap ruangan sekolah. Kolong meja yang sempit itu membuat posisi Rivaille dan Eren tidak nyaman dimana Eren terbaring sedangkan Rivaille diatasnya. Eren tak bisa menahan rasa malu, atau mungkin senang? Rivaille bisa melihat wajah manis Eren yang sedang merona serta mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Se-senpai…" Bisik Eren.

"Shh. Diam!" Balas Rivaille juga dengan bisikan. Sampai kapan dia memeriksa tempat ini, batin Rivaille kesal. Ah, sebenarnya kau senang 'kan Rivaille, yah kalau wajah tembok mu kau hilangkan, pasti mukamu juga merah.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Sang _security_ menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya kurang dari 5 menit dan tidak menemukan mereka. Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi mengapa Rivaille tidak mau merubah posisinya?

"Senpai… ano…" Cepat-cepat Rivaille keluar dari kolong meja dan duduk dilantai, sama halnya dengan Eren.

"Jeager, jangan beritahu pada siapa pun apa yang kita lakukan tadi."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan! Mikasa akan marah kalau aku memberitahunya."

"Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Rivaille sambil duduk bersandar ke dinding. Eren pun duduk disampingnya.

"Tunanganku." Rivaille bagaik ditusuk sebuah pisau dari belakang.

"Tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak karena sifatnya yang _protective_. Aku juga sudah menyukai orang lain walau orang itu akan menolakku." Oh, bisa kita lihat kalau Rivaille pulih kembali.

Eren pun mulai menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya, keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi. Ibunya, Carla Jeager, adalah ibu yang sangat menyayangi anak tunggalnya dan ayahnya, Grisha Jeager, adalah ayah yang pekerja keras demi menghidupi keluarganya. Rivaille yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memilik keluarga paling tidak bisa merasakannya sedikit dari cerita Eren. Rivaille dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan. Anak-anak panti asuhan itu membencinya sehingga Rivaille harus menahan dirinya. Berkat pemilik panti asuhan itu, Rivaille bisa bersekolah dan mendapat beasiswa. Rivaille tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas budi si pemilik panti asuhan tapi ia tahu. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi orang hebat yang akan menyenangkan si pemilik panti asuhan.

Sambil mendengar masa lalu Rivaille, Eren tertidur lelap dengan kepala yang bertumpu di bahu Rivaille. Sungguh , malam itu adalah malam paling menyebalkan namun menyenangkan didalam hidup Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu ceritanya." Ujar Hanji mengerti.

"Sejak saat itulah Rivaille meluangkan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk bersama Eren Jeager." Hanji tersenyum. Baginya Eren Jeager menarik sekali. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati es Rivaille.

Sebentar! Hanji menyadari satu hal. "Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Erwin?"

Erwin hanya tersenyum yang membuat Hanji tambah penasaran.

"Rahasia."

.

.

.

"Lama sekali." Ujar Rivaille kesal. Ia sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah selama 15 menit demi juniornya.

"Maaf senpai. Aku lupa mengumpulkan PR jadi dimarahin deh." Jawab Eren dengan wajah polos nan manis itu. Rivaille langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mengajak Eren keluar sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, Eren terus berbicara sedangkan Rivaille mendengarkannya dengan malas. \

"Hei, apa Senpai mendengarkanku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu mengapa Senpai kelihatannya malas begitu?! Sema…ngat…" Ucapan Eren terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok seorang perempuan _Asia_ yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah masam.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Eren memutar balikkan topik.

"Justru aku yang harus tanya begitu Eren! Ini bukan jalan ke rumah dan kenapa kau berkeliaran disini?!"

"Soal itu…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Eren hanya ingin menunjukkan toko kue kesukaannya." Jawab Rivaille memotong pembicaraan walau jawabannya memang ada kebenarannya.

"To-toko kue?! Kita 'kan bisa kesana kapan saja."

"Oh benarkah? Kata Eren, kau sering membatalkan perjanjian kalian dengan alasan bahwa kau sibuk." Bantah Rivaille. Mikasa tambah geram akan perkataan Rivaille karena benar. Eren tidak dapat melerai mereka. Mereka bagai kucing anjing yang bertengkar untuk mendapat makanan. Tanpa sadar Eren menarik tangan Rivaille, membawanya jauh dari Mikasa. Namun Mikasa mengejar mereka. Dan sampailah Eren dan Rivaille di sebuah lorong kecil yang hanya bisa bermuat 2 orang. Untunglah Mikasa tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ada disana.

Bersempit-sempitan membuat Rivaille mengingat kejadian 2 bulan lalu di perpustakaan.

"Hahaha… Mikasa memang lincah yah." Ujar Eren ngos-ngosan. Rivaille tidak begitu capek, baginya ini lari seperti itu sudah biasa.

"Apa kau masih mau memilih Mikasa?" Tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba, membuat Eren terkejut dan sungkan untuk menjawab.

"Mikasa itu baik. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS-nya. Jadi aku harus maklum."

"Tapi, siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau Mikasa?" Wajah Eren langsung merona hebat.

"Rivaille-senpai. Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali aku masuk Sina High School, aku selalu memperhatikan Senpai." Rivaille diam.

"Parahnya, aku tidak tahu nama Senpai. Saat pertemuan 2 bulan yang lalu aku sangat senang. Dan… Senpai pasti sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan?" Rivaille mendongak, menatap lembut Eren. Dibelainya rambut coklat itu dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu Senpai."

END.

A/N : Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah membaca FF nan gaje ini. Saya masih sangat baru dalam membuat cerita. Pemilihan kata-kata saya memang tidak sebagus Author berbakat lainnya. Namun saya sangat senang bisa membuat cerita yang bisa menghibur reader. Terima kasih sekali lagi. (Mind to Review?).


End file.
